


antelucan

by sprx77



Series: Soteriology [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Expect sadness and death, If we are being honest, It's a Pacific Rim AU, Much like FMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed Elric has never known a moment where he was anything other than an older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	antelucan

Fifteen and blonde and surrounded by metal, and Ed Elric has never known a moment where he was anything other than an older brother.

Logically, he knows there was a period of time when he wasn’t _yet_ one, for lack of a younger brother. He knows he must have been... small… and round-faced and too young to speak or walk or understand anything, much less his place in the world.

He stares at his hand without seeing it, Conn-Pod warm under his head, back, legs. Beyond his fingers stretch pipes and wires and other electrical infrastructure.

Based on the age difference alone, Ed reasons he’d barely seen a year before Mom was pregnant again. Barely a year of being an only child—a year of being _only_ —and then eight months, ten days later he was part of something better.

Alphonse, blonder and always a year younger than Ed, racing to catch up; two boys learning to talk, run, walk, reason, learn and learn and learn and learn and _do_.

Ed breathes deep and thinks about footsteps.

His fingers close into a fist.

The Elric brothers learned how to survive at an early age, to fight and survive not long after, and the fight for survival—once begun—only has one end.

His breath fans out warm and mingles with the cooler air. His hand falls to join the other across his stomach. It’s simple enough to turn on his side and get one arm under his head, cheek against the crook of the elbow, tips of his left fingers brushing warm steel.

Ed closes his eyes and listens to his brother breathing, all around him, soft and rhythmic.

The gentle heartbeat in the metal beneath him lulls him to easy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed curling up to sleep in a Jaeger's Conn-Pod. The Jaeger is his brother. I'm not sorry.


End file.
